Experiment V
by hybridsoul0697
Summary: A new student transfers into Beacon and violence soon ensues when his reason for being there is revealed (M rates just in case)
1. Prologue

Experiment V

_**I'm back you guys…don't kill me, I've been busy and before you spam me…yes I will continue all the other stories that I started already so don't worry they'll be updated shortly but for now…enjoy this RWBY fanfic that I got the idea for a month ago and remember only the story belongs to me, the actual series belongs to RT and Monty Oum.**_

**Prolouge**

"_Experiment V remember, your mission is to infiltrate Beacon and capture the target…make sure there are no mistakes because you won't have any way to communicate back to us" _I remember my commander told me as I sat on the airship by myself, staring down at the black face plate "We will be arriving at Beacon Academy in five minutes" the intercom blared at, causing me to sigh exasperatedly as I turned the face plate around and put it on my face. The mask powered on, temporarily blinding me from the bright light and soon the video came on as I looked around. I stood up and checked my armor and dual ninjato for what felt like the thousandth time and I stood up. "We have arrived at Beacon Academy…please do your best to become great hunters and huntresses" the intercom announced as I walked to the door and waited for it to open.

The door slid open and I stepped onto the platform and into the cool, Friday night, only to be greeted by eight people who all, except one, looked to be my age. "Stop right there, Assassin." I heard and turned my head to the source of the voice to see a girl dressed in a white dress with white hair and a rapier fastened to her hip. "Assassin, huh?" I asked her as I chuckled slightly at her assumption and without so much as a second thought, I took a step forward only to see all eight people, who I assumed to be students, ready their weapons in case I attacked "Don't take another step…" I heard the girl with the bow threaten me "Or what?" I asked smugly.

The girl with the bow bared her teeth at me and I couldn't help but smile behind the mask I was wearing. "Now, now…I don't want you all fighting the new student just yet" I heard a male voice announce as I saw a man wearing a green and black suit walking toward us. "New student?!" the eight students all yelled in surprise as I ground my teeth in anger 'Student? That bastard of a commander sent fake transcripts to Beacon ahead of time? Did he know it would take me a while to complete my mission?!' I thought as I watched the man walk towards me while taking a sip from his mug. "You, come with me" he said to me as he turned to walk away and I followed close behind him, walking past the students.

I was lead into the academy and through a series of corridors until I ended up in a white interrogation room. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the man to enter but instead of the man, a blonde haired woman entered with a tablet in her hands. "Hello there, Mr. Smith" she spoke as she stood across the table from me 'At least he got my usual alias correct' I thought relieved "Good evening, Ms…?" I asked "Goodwitch" she replied sternly, I nodded to show that I understood. "Although you're new, I won't allow you to wear that mask while you're in Beacon" Ms. Goodwitch said to me.

I understood the concept of what she was implying and I took the mask off, revealing my face, and in that moment the man walked in and sat down. "So Mr. Smith…if you are to attend Beacon, then you have to remember that a good hunter is one who only lives to fight Grimm, however to be a great hunter, you have help the world by not only fighting Grimm, but also by helping everyone…regardless of species or social standing." The man stated as I nodded in affirmation. "Thank you for letting me know, Mr…?" "Ozpin…Professor Ozpin…I'm the headmaster of Beacon" "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" I said as I stood and grabbed my mask.

"Glynda…would please take Mr. Smith to his dorm room and give him his schedule for Monday" Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug. Ms. Goodwitch nodded and gestured for me to follow her, I walked behind her as we walked through corridors to finally end up in a locker room "This is where you will put all of your armor and weapons while you stay at Beacon and you can send your locker to a set location if you enter the coordinates into the touchpad" Ms. Goodwitch explained half-heartedly. I watched as Glynda opened my locker and stood to the side, turning her back to me. "I'll allow you to change into the pajamas that were put in your locker by Dr. Hiemsfield last week" Ms. Goodwitch said. "Why don't you just leave?" I asked with a small smirk "It'd be a waste of time, now hurry up and change" I quickly changed out of my armor and into my pajamas, which were only pajama pants and a black tank top and slid my scroll into my pocket "I'm finished changing, Ms. Goodwitch" I said to her, she didn't respond. I tapped her on the shoulder, which got her attention, and she only glanced back at me before facing forward 'Wait! Was she blushing?!' I quickly thought from when I saw what looked to be pink spread across her cheeks but I soon disregarded that thought as she continued to walk to show me my dorm room.

After a few more twists and turns, we finally stopped in front of a door "Since you just arrived, although the year has just started a month ago, you are going to be the only student who isn't on a team…this isn't an inconvenience for you is it?" Ms. Goodwitch asked me "Not at all" I answered as I was handed my room key and Ms. Goodwitch left. I entered my room and looked it over: a standard twin sized bed, desk, wardrobe, and bathroom with a couple of windows. I sighed and walked over to my bed, lied down, and almost immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**AN: Hey guys, so what'd you think? And no worries, the other stories with be updated soon, I promise so just stick around…and stay tuned.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Experiment V

_**Sorry it took me so long for the update guys…but any ways enjoy the chapter and Remember, RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Mont Oum but I do own this story…ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 1**

_BEEEEP BEEP BEEEP! _"Ahh!" I yelled as I fell out of the bed from the sudden loud sound of the alarm clock. I hit the floor, face first, with a loud thud; I quickly sprung up and shut off the alarm. "Great…my first morning at Beacon and I face plant onto my floor…" I muttered groggily, soon I saw something out of the corner of my eye that I didn't notice last night…a note.

I grab the note and started to read it: '_Hey V, sorry about the rough wakeup call…I requested they put you in this room because I wanted to be sure that you'd get this so, of course you know your mission but just a few things to know; your wardrobe is already filled with some clothes, I took the GPS tracking off of your scroll so that you can't be tracked so you are truly on your own on this one but I will check in on you from my own scroll so don't be surprised, and finally your banking card is in the desks top left drawer so you can make purchases if need be…have fun at Beacon and don't blow your cover. –Sincerely, Doc. D. Smith.' _

I finished reading the note and smirked a bit 'She likes to take extreme precautions…wait a second…what's this?' I thought as I saw 'PS' at the bottom of the note but I regret reading it, because it said; _'PS, V, I know that since you're 17 now…I know you get some 'urges' and since there's bound to be lots of…'hotties' there, I'm letting you know that there's a box of con-'_ that's as far as I read before my face got really hot and I shredded the note in annoyance "She's such a damn pervert!" I said out loud in annoyance and embarrassment. After getting rid of the paper, I went over to the wardrobe and looked over the clothes and after seeing all the clothes and shoes, I closed the wardrobe and went to the bathroom to shower and wash-up.

After a quick shower and teeth brushing, I looked myself over in the mirror; spiky, black hair, fair tan, and black eyes…nothing unusual, I quickly dried off, put on deodorant and underwear, and then went back to the wardrobe for a second time and pulled out a blue, jean vest, grey zip-up hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, plain black short sleeve shirt, and some blackish-red high tops. Once I was dressed, I went to my desk to retrieve my bank card, room key, and scroll, sliding them into my pocket, I left my room and locked the door.

I only took a few steps down the hallway and I heard a girl's voice call out to me "Watch out!" Before I had time to react, I was tackled by a small girl and hit the ground. I looked up and saw a mess of blackish-red hair on my chest, I grabbed the, judging by the pillow like flesh I feel on my stomach, young girl by her shoulders and pushed her up to a sitting position as I sat up and got into a sitting position as well. Once we were sitting on the ground, the girl looked at me with worry in her silver eyes "Are you alright?" she asked me, eyes wide with worry and slight fear. "I'm alright…what about you?" I replied as I looked her over, she simply sighed in relief and stood up and I quickly followed her.

After we dusted ourselves off, I looked the girl over noticing what she was wearing; a red and black flannel shirt, black skinny jeans, a leather bracelet on her left wrist and red sneakers with red headphones around her neck. "I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" she asked me, causing me look her in the eye "Yea…I transferred in yesterday" I replied awkwardly "Sooo…." The girl said awkwardly "Where were you heading to in such a rush?" I asked her as I put my hands in my vest pockets "Uh…the cafeteria…I heard they have cookies so I decided to get there before all of the chocolate chips were taken" she said as she grinned a little.

"Uh…okay then…wanna walk there together?" I asked, she quickly nodded and we started to walk down the hallway and talk to each other, quickly we became friends. Once we made it to the cafeteria doors, it suddenly hit me "We don't even know each other's names" I blurted out and the girl chuckled a little awkwardly and then extended her hand "Name's Ruby, Ruby Rose" I shook her hand "Mine's Alex Smith" I said, grinning a little bit. We entered the cafeteria and I heard another female voice call Ruby's name, following the source I spotted seven people and the one calling her was a blond haired girl with lilac colored eyes "Ruby, who are they?" I asked her but she didn't answer the question but instead she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table "I'll introduce you."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Ruby said when we got to the table "I kind of…ran into this guy" she said as pointed at me "Uh…hi, I'm Alex" I said, not knowing what to do. "Hi there cutie, I'm Yang…Ruby's sister" the blond said "Weiss Schnee" the girl with the white hair said "Hey, I'm Jaune Arc…short, sweet, rolls off the tongue…the ladies love it" the blonde boy across from Yang said "Hello there, I'm Phyrra Nikos" the red haired girl next to Jaune said "Hiya! I'm Nora and I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the ca-" "Nora…" the boy will the pink streak said, causing the orange haired girl stop her song then looked at me "I'm Lie Ren" and then I noticed there was one girl with black hair and a bow, reading a book 'She seems…familiar' I thought as I looked at her.

"Come on Blakey, introduce yourself" Yang said to the girl teasingly, she sighed and set her book down "Blake Belladona" she simply said and went back to reading the book 'Belladona? Well then, finding my target was easier than I thought' I thought to myself "So…guys, what's on the agenda for today?" Ruby asked everyone. "Don't know, sis" Yang replied "Weren't you going to get cookies, Ruby? That's kind of the reason as to why you crashed into me" I said which seemed to make Ruby remember and then she rushed off, leaving me with the others "And she'll be back in 3…2…1…" Yang said and just as predicted, Ruby reappeared with a shocked expression on her face "Yaaaaang, they're out of chocolate chip!" she declared, causing me and Yang to laugh a little at her.

"It's not funny! I was really looking forward to some cookies for breakfast" Ruby said as she plopped down next to Yang in defeat "Aww, don't be sad little sis" Yang said to her comfortingly "How about we go into town and get something to eat?" I suggested, causing Ruby to almost instantly jump up "Let's do it!" and with that she ran out of the door. I looked to see if anyone else wanted to go and everyone just shrugged and got up.

After we got on an airship and made it into town, we all walked to a diner and sat down "What would you all like?" The waitress asked us and one by one, everyone ordered "Cookies!" "Pancakes with lots of Syrup!" "A bowl of Pumpkin Pete's, please" "Cheesecake with raspberries, please" "Pancakes with some tea, please" "Some tea, please" "Coffee with cream and sugar" "Coffee with milk, cream, and sugar" everyone ordered and I chuckled a bit at the waitress who was getting everyone's order's down and finally she looked at me "Cheesecake with strawberries and some tea, please" I said and she jotted it down and said "Alright, your orders will be ready in a couple of minutes" she said and walked away.

Our orders got to the large booth that we were sitting in and we ate our food in an awkward silence, once we were done, I paid the bill and we all left. "So…what do we do you guys want to do now?" Yang asked the group "Well…I was gonna come into town to buy some headphones for myself and then probably go to the sparring grounds at Beacon" I said as we all walked "Boooooring" Yang said, making me send her a side glance, causing everyone to start snickering at my annoyance. "Then what do you suggest we do?" I ask her as I crossed my arms over my chest "Anything but your plan" she said with a smug grin, knowing the answer would annoy me which it did.

Before I could say anything else, Ruby and Jaune's scrolls started beeping and they quickly answered them. After a couple of minutes, Ruby looked at us all with a serious expression "Guys, Ozpin wants us to come back to Beacon immediately" she said "Any reason why?" Phyrra asked her "He said that he wants to test the new students fighting ability and that all students should be there in their gear because the test is a mock battle" Jaune said and all of us understood and started to head back, until we walked past a store then I ducked inside quickly and bought some black headphones and ear buds.

We all went back to Beacon and were met by Ms. Goodwitch who separated me from them saying that I had to prepare ahead of everyone else. I quickly went to the armory room to change out of my clothes and into my black jumpsuit and combat boots then I quickly put on my gloves, gauntlets, chest plate, cloak, and finally, I pulled my mask and hood up then putting my mask on. I closed my locker and headed towards the arena.

I entered the arena and saw all of the students of Beacon, sitting and watching the arena, some in their gear and others not. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today the new student of Beacon will be tested for skill in a combat scenario so he will be facing not one, but five of you" Ozpin announced over the speaker system, which shocked everyone there "Now now, no need for alarm…" he started to quiet everyone "This is only sparring match so there isn't any…fatal…danger" he finished, which sent a small chill down my spine "Now…the five students have already been selected so will Phyrra Nikos, Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Blake Belladona, and Yang XiaoLong please come to the arena" Ozpin announced 'Shit!' I screamed in my head 'It had to be the people I just became friends with' I thought as I saw the five enter the arena.

We readied our weapons and took our stances when Ms. Goodwitch came onto the intercom "Now remember, no fatal blows, now…Begin!" Ms. Goodwitch said and with that, our match began. Almost immediately, Yang rushed me and threw a punch but I ducked under it and delivered a punch to her stomach, causing her to be sent flying a short distance. Yang recovered and this time she just took a stance while Blake and Ren rushed towards me. I quickly unsheathed my black ninjato and sprinted towards both of them, Ren fired a few shots at me but I easily dodged them and went to slash him down the middle and he jumped back narrowly avoiding the blade.

The force behind the swing was great enough to crack the arena ground, Ren took the small opening he had to deliver a judo kick to the side of my head but I anticipated this and quickly grabbed his ankle with my left hand, letting go of my ninjato, and throwing him into a wall. I went for my weapon but instead I had to dodge a sword slash that would've chopped off my head if I hadn't have moved, I spin kicked my attacker, who was Blake, but she ducked under it but before I could change my momentum to try and axe-kick her, I lost my balance from someone tripping me and then I saw Yang above me with her shoulder cocked, ready to hit me.

I couldn't avoid it and I took the blow full force, which caused me to slam into the ground and create a crater and breaking my mask in half. Yang, Blake, and the tripper Ren all backed away from the crater probably thinking that I was unconscious but I rolled over to get up and the movement only made the two halves of my mask fall off my face as I stood up. "Alex?!" I heard them all shout in surprise as I realized that my hood had fallen off as well but I didn't say anything, instead I took out my white ninjato and activated my aura. I pierced the ground, causing a stream of ice to roar from the blade through the ground and freeze Yang and Jaune in place and I made sure the ice was too thick for either of them to break out of easily. Phyrra, Ren, and Blake however, jumped over the ice stream so they wouldn't get frozen, leaving them open…perfect.

I jumped in the air with such strength that I appeared directly in front of Ren and delivered and full forced, aura infused punch to the center of his chest which sent him flying into Jaune, breaking the ice on Jaune and knocking them both out from the force. I landed on the ground and looked at the three opponents that remained. I went for my black ninjato but something sent me flying into the wall for some reason. The force of hitting the wall gave me a small gash over my eyebrow, sending blood down my face and preventing me from opening my right eye as well as knocking the air from my lungs. I tried to get up as fast as I could and I looked over to see in anyone had rushed me while I was flown into the wall but to my surprise, Blake and Phyrra just stood there waiting for me to get up.

I cracked my neck and knuckles and then shot them a glance, dashing towards them only to see Phyrra throw her shield at me but I dodged it easily. I soon felt something hit the side of my head, causing me to lose my balance but I did a hand spring to regain my footing. I then darted to the side and grabbed my black ninjato. Taking my stance, I dashed toward Phyrra, who had her shield back, and went to stab her at her heading, knowing what she was gonna do, she dodged and I quickly flipped the blade in my hand to where I could stab her in the back but a bullet hit my ninjato, causing the blade to miss and I got kneed in the stomach, sliding me a few feet backwards.

I looked to see that the shot came from Blake's weapon which really annoyed me so I changed targets to Blake, I ran towards her at a good sprint but suddenly I gave a burst of speed causing me to disappear from sight and I reappeared behind Blake and went for a slash. I thought I made contact but it turned out to be an afterimage and the real Blake parried the slash, knocking me off balance but I regained my footing and threw my ninjato toward her as a distraction. She slashed it away but I managed to deliver and powerful left hook to her jaw, sending her into the wall unconscious. I soon sensed that I was in danger, so I spun around and knocked away Phyrra's spear but while it was still in midair, I grabbed the handle and disappeared from sight again.

I reappeared in front of Phyrra and went to stab her in the stomach but she moved her shield in time to block the blow and then punched me in the jaw. I was falling but I quickly spun around and elbowed her powerfully in the side of the head causing her eyes to roll back and her body dropped to the ground with a thud. I looked at her unconscious form and dropped her spear next to her body.

The whole arena was stunned silent but I soon heard something that sounded like glass breaking and then I realized that Yang just broke free from her icy prison. I looked toward where I heard the break happen and I was met with a flaming Yang 'Oh great…a pissed off brute' I thought to myself as I took my stance and silently activated my aura to even myself with her, knowing that a few normal punches from me probably won't knock her out. She rushed towards me and threw her more powerful punch at my head but I tilted my head to dodge and delivered an uppercut to her stomach, she quickly retreated and spit at my feet "You know…this is starting to really piss me off Alex" She said.

I stood there silent and waiting for her next attack but I realized that if she has a more powerful offensive strength because she's angry, then I have to push her to the defensive to beat her. I rushed her and ducked her first punch, and then I hit her square in the chin sending her flying backwards. Yang quickly got up and rubbed her jaw "Nice hit" she said and then she rushed me. I jumped to the side kicked her in the stomach but she grabbed my leg and threw me towards a wall but I back flipped and rushed her at full speed which surprised her and gave me an opportunity, which I took.

When I got close enough, I delivered a punch to her stomach again but I put all of my strength into it, making her hunch over in pain and I quickly grabbed her head and kneed her in the chin, knocking her out and causing me to win the match.

_**Alright, that was the end of chapter 1, sorry if it was too long I wanted to get the match in the first chapter so don't hate me for it and don't hate me or think that I made Alex over-powered because I didn't…I just made him slightly weaker than Yang and if you want me to explain how he beat her then please PM me…oh and if you didn't know who ordered what, the order went: Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and finally Alex so that's that and I'll have everything updated soon but until then…stay tuned readers**_


	3. Chapter 2

Experiment V

_**Hey guys, so here's chapter 2 of the growing popular story…so I hope you enjoy it**_

Chapter 2

After the match was over and all of us were taken to the nurse's office, I sat on the bed waiting to be given the okay to leave. "Mr. Smith, you have some guests" the nurse said to me as I nodded at her and soon I saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake enter and they all looked at me with questions clearly waiting to be asked. "Hey…" Ruby said awkwardly to me "Hey there…" I said back "…so…what did you guys think of the match?" I asked them "It was…interesting" Blake said "How'd you get your hands on equipment like that?" Weiss asked me without hesitation "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You heard me…where did you get that type of equipment? I mean you have dust forged weapons and military grade armor…no one…not even my family can get their hands on equipment like that so easily, so how did you get it?" the snow princess said as she glared at me with her icy blue eyes. "Come on Weiss…we can't just ask him questions like that." Ruby interjected "I'm curious as well…dust forged weapons are incredibly rare to find and someone who can wield them is even more rare" Blake said.

I let out a heavy sigh "I'll tell you how I got the swords but the armor is a secret" I said as I looked at each one of the girls sternly. They all nodded "…I made them" I simply stated, causing all of their jaws to drop. "You…made them?" Ruby asked, I nodded my head slowly "That's so cool! Can I see them?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes. Before Blake or Weiss could regain their composure, I rushed out of the infirmary by Ruby as we went to the lockers; I went to mine and opened it. I grabbed my dual ninjato and handed the white one to Ruby as she looked at it in amazement, "That one is called Frost…" I stated as she held the blade between her hands and admired it "…and this one is Embers" I finished as I showed the black one.

"Could you show me how they work?" she asked me "Sure" I said as I tied both weapons to each side of my hips and we made our way to the training area of the school. Once we were there, I walked away from Ruby and turned around after giving us some distance. "Which one to show off first?" I asked her as I gestured to the swords "Frost first" Ruby said. I unsheathed Frost and activated my aura, I heard the familiar sound of ice crackling as the swords ability activated and I stabbed the sword into the ground, causing the ground to solidify in a coat of ice.

I looked at Ruby, who was looking around in admiration as I smirked at her "Now then…Embers" I said as I sheathed Frost and unsheathed Embers, turning around, I activated my aura and raised the sword above my head as I heard the blade start to crackle from the ability. In one swift move, I slashed down and let an arc of fire erupt from the blade and fired outward.

After taking a quick bow and sheathing Embers, we walked back into the school and put the swords back in the locker. On our way back to the infirmary, I saw a tall and buff guy teasing a brown haired bunny-faunus girl "Go ahead without me Ruby" I said as I made my way to the two. I made it over just in time to stop the guy from pulling on the girls ears "That's enough" I said as I glared at the guy and squeezed his wrist. "Who the hell are y-wait, you're that new kid" he said as he snatched his wrist out of my grip "Yea, I am and I don't want you messing with this girl" I said as I stepped in front of the girl. I could tell that the guy wanted to do or say something but decided against it and instead just turned around left. I turned to the girl "Are you alright?" I asked her gently, she didn't respond but instead just kept her head hung low as she started to walk away. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand "Miss…" I started to say but she looked at me and upon us making eye contact, I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. She had long brown hair, big and beautiful eyes to match her hair color, and a beautiful face but without saying anything, she snatched her hand away and ran away.

I soon snapped back to reality and noticed that my face was hot "Aww…someone's got a crush" I heard a voice say behind me, causing me to jump and looked behind me to see Yang and Ruby smiling at me. "I-I do not" I huffed out as I crossed my arms and tried to cool down "Then why are you blushing?" I heard Blake add, causing me to glare at her. "Looks like our little Alex is starting to find love" Yang said, causing my face to grow hot again "I said that I don't have a crush on her damn it!" I shouted making her sly smile grow.

_**Well this is the end of chapter 2…hope you enjoy it and there will be more soon but until then…stay tuned readers!**_


End file.
